


maybe i love you

by champagnesupernova



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: EJ centric, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, where ej is the greatest actor in ehs drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnesupernova/pseuds/champagnesupernova
Summary: ej pulls ricky's name for miss jenn's inane drama assignment
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	maybe i love you

**Author's Note:**

> “Maybe I love you. wait – actually, that’s probably the only thing I know I'm sure of, Ricky. I love you.”

“Film, television and the theatre has had the most epic confessions of love. It is the tell tale of an amazing actor if you can nail a stellar romantic admission.” Miss Jenn was practically beaming. “Your assignment today is to improv a fake confession of love to another person. More specifically, someone you pull from that hat.”

“This is so dumb!” EJ called out to Miss Jenn, crossing his arms as an added sign of disapproval. He wasn’t the only one, the class murmuring about the exercise she had just assigned. He was suspicious about this lesson to begin with, as it began with a video montage of famous confessions of love from the Fault in Our Stars, Friends, Wicked, Casablanca, Beauty and the Beast, hell – even Star Wars was included. It was evident where the lesson was headed, and though EJ had no problem assuming a character, he was more upset that they had to choose names from a hat. It was as if the fates had it out for him, because of course he pulled the slip reading ‘Ricky Bowen’, probably the one person he really did not want to do this exercise with.

Now, Ricky and him were… friends. From taking him out for ice cream, Ricky attending his water polo games, to texting each other everyday — they were basically the very definition of the word. There was just one problem. EJ’s stomach did funny things whenever he was around the curly-haired boy. He still didn’t necessarily understand why. He was over their feud, nor was he ever annoyed at the other… Could it be jealousy? There was no way. Basically, not being able to understand his feelings frustrated EJ to no end, because he genuinely enjoyed spending time with the other.

They were the final pair and after what seemed like a lifetime, it was finally their turn. with a heavy sigh, EJ made his way to center stage, glancing quickly at Ricky opposite him. “Honestly ... let’s just get this over with.” He looked down at the slip in his hand, and couldn’t help but smile reading the name again. He took another deep breath as he looked up, locking onto Ricky’s eyes before taking a step toward him.

“Y’know there’s just something about you that makes my heart do flips in my chest. Maybe it’s the way you smile at me when you’re happy, or maybe the way you seem to genuinely care about my games, even though I know you have no idea what’s going on. Maybe it’s your voice when you’re singing and humming randomly in my car, or maybe it’s in your laugh when you’re actually laughing at my cheesy jokes.” EJ paused, a smile tugging on his lips ever so slightly before falling. “Or maybe it’s that i hate to see you sad, and even though you never tell me, I can feel it. Maybe it’s the way I want to protect you from the world, and shield you from ever feeling hopeless again. Maybe I don’t want you to ever feel alone, and maybe I want to be the one to make sure that that feeling lasts forever.” EJ took another step towards ricky, closing the gap between them, as he placed one hand on Ricky’s neck, gazing fondly at the other. “Maybe I love you. wait – actually, that’s probably the only thing I know I'm sure of, Ricky. I love you.”

The moment held on, maybe much too long for a drama assignment, but it wasn’t even a couple seconds till some of their fellow drama club members were atop their feet praising EJ for his scene. He caught Ashlyn peering at him in his periphery, and Seb at her side, gawking at the two. Even Miss Jenn had a look of shock. EJ’s hand dropped to his side, a sheepish smile now painting his face, tints of pink coming through his cheeks. “Hey, sorry.” He whispered to the other, before walking back to his seat. Ricky didn't -- well, couldn't move.

Maybe EJ sort of understood his feelings now. and maybe he wasn’t acting at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the prince of one shots. Also, I'm the prince of being too lazy to write a whole fic.  
> Follow me on twitter: @caswenz


End file.
